Free Drinks
by AliceJericho
Summary: There were numerous wolf whistles and cheers from the TNA wrestlers when it appeared on the screen, ‘Show your tits to a TNA guy for a free drink!’ Shelley/OC


**a/n this was inspired by a picture Jeremy Borash put on twitter like a month ago… So, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Mollie is mine, Ashton is Kennedy's. Unfortunately I do not own Alex Shelley (I **_**really**_** want to though) or anyone else.**

* * *

There were numerous wolf whistles and cheers from the TNA wrestlers when it appeared on the screen, _'Show your tits to a TNA guy for a free drink!' _Some girls were right at it, finding the nearest wrestler and bearing their breasts, others merely laughed it off. The TNA guys were as excited as the women getting free drinks; then again some of the married men had to brush the women off.

Mollie Jarrett sipped on her beer at the bar, laughing when women appeared to give James Storm a peak, needless to say James Storm was enjoying every minute of it.

"I think you should be getting free beers for seeing their boobs," Mollie commented, "That girl was nasty."

"I'm not complaining," James shrugged, "But I'm going to have to find someone to sort out the problem in my pants."

"Ew! James!" Mollie slapped his arm, he just laughed it off. The two of them turned to see Mollie's boyfriend, Alex Shelley, standing in front of two women with their breasts exposed.

"Aren't you going to stop that?" James asked,

"Nah," Mollie shrugged,

"Ajay's going apeshit at anyone who thinks about baring her tits at Chris."

"Ajay goes apeshit over lots of things. I'm just staying positive, it could be worse."

"You're too lenient." James said just as he was tapped on the shoulder by a small brunette. Both James and Mollie turned around, but Mollie turned back to watch Alex as the brunette got her free drink.

-

Two hours and many drinks later, Mollie shuffled over to Alex, struggling to stay upright. When she reached her boyfriend, who was sitting at a booth with Chris Sabin and Ashton Reso, she fell onto him.

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked,

"I 'unno know," she replied, sitting upright after shimmying to sit next to him. She held her hands in front of her face and started to count her fingers like a child, "I 'ost count." She shrugged,

"How do you lose count?" Chris asked with a laugh,

"Free beer!" the blonde giggled and Alex choked on his drink.

"You showed guys your boobs?" he asked horrified.

"Oopsy!" she giggled again.

"Chris, lets go dance." Ashton said to her fiancé as she dragged him to the dance floor, while he was trying to object, saying that he wanted to see what was going to happen.

"I 'idn't mean to." She pouted like a scolded child.

"Who saw?"

"I 'on't know." She said as tears formed on her eyes, "I'm sowwy! I-I love you." She whimpered and begged with her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"You're ma' at me!" she cried,

"I'm not mad at you, Moll." Alex pulled her to his chest, but she pulled back.

"I know va perfect way to say sowwy." She smirked and quickly wiped her tears and put her hands to her shirt,

"The next beer's yours." She smiled and pulled down her shirt.

-

Mollie walked through the hallways of TNA the next day. Her head pounded with every step, and she felt as though she could throw up any minute.

"Where are we going? I want to go to sleep in dad's office." She whined to Alex, who was walking hand in hand with her.

"This won't take long." He assured her and took her into catering, "Everyone listen up!" he shouted and Mollie covered her ears. What seemed to be the entire TNA roster turned to them, "Who was flashed by Mollie last night?"

"Alex!" Mollie exclaimed but quickly stopped when her head started throbbing more. Her jaw droped at the number of hands that went up in the hair. James Storm, Jay Lethal, Austin Creed, Brian Kendrick, Jeremy Borash, Jesse Neal, Robert Roode, D'Angelo Dinero, Jeremy and Max Buck, Doug Williams, Rob Terry and Chris Daniels had all raised their hands.

"Fifteen…" Mollie breathed, "I'm such a slut." She degraded herself, "I'm just gonna go lie down." She said and left catering to go to her father's office.

"Coz you couldn't have done that without her," James shook his head and followed after her, then Brian Kendrick stood and walked over to the Detroit native.

"That was low man," Kendrick said and Alex clenched his fists, him and Kendrick weren't the best of friends, "You can't get mad at her, sure a few colleagues have seen her tits," Brian shrugged, "It's not as bad as the countless women you've fucked or had an affair with. Give her a break."

-

Mollie sat on the couch in her father's office staring blankly at the clock, waiting for the Impact tapings to finish.

"Little darlin' I can call you a cab. You don't have to stay." James said as he walked in and sat beside her.

"Fifteen… That's a lot of beer… I showed JB! Ewww… she groaned.

"I should have stopped you, I spent most of the night with you."  
"You can't stop me from doing something, no one can."

"There should have been nothing to stop. I should have spent more time with you." Alex said as he walked into Jeff's office. James got up and left without another word.

"You're a sucky boyfriend." Molie said as her boyfriend sat down beside her.

"I know." He said and put his arm around her shoulder,

"But I still love you." She said honestly as she snuggled into his side.

"Good, because I still love you too."

* * *

**a/n there is a poll on my page that you need to vote on =)**


End file.
